


Guessing Working on Christmas wasn't so Bad

by vitruvian8008



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitruvian8008/pseuds/vitruvian8008
Summary: Rather than taking the day off, Lily Luna Potter decides to work on Christmas before spending the evening alone. When her boss, Cormac McLaggen, shows up on her door upset over a memo she had sent, despite his explicit instructions not to work that day, her night takes a completely different turn.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: (a very mini) Mini Fest 2020





	Guessing Working on Christmas wasn't so Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 2020 Mini Fest.
> 
> This was written for the following prompt: Expecting to spend the holiday (of your choice) alone, person A is surprised by a knock on his/her door.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Lily let out a frustrated sigh as she set her quill on the desk. It was Christmas Day, and she was the only one in the office; granted, this was by choice, and quite frankly, she was glad to be alone. With all the grandkids grown up and starting families of their own, there no longer was a massive Weasley gathering at the Burrow. Her parents were off vacationing in Thailand, and while her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had invited Lily to their house for a small dinner, she wasn’t in the mood.

Less than 2 years out of Hogwarts, Lily was heavily focused on her career. She worked in the Department of International Relations. Despite being relatively new, Lily was an ambitious hard worker who desired to quickly rise up the ranks. Being Harry Potter’s daughter definitely had its perks, but she wanted to make a name for herself. She had managed to get a position under Cormac McLaggen, who was rumored to be next in line to head the department. 

This all came at a sacrifice, however. While she still went out with friends, she wasn’t a party animal by any means, and outside of one or two dates had not been in a relationship. There were times like this where she questioned whether it was all worth sacrificing her personal and social life for her career, but she was quickly reminded that she had only just turned twenty and had the rest of her life ahead of her. 

Lily glanced up at the clock and saw that it was five PM. She still had a little bit of work and a few memos to send out. As she tried not to think about the lonely evening ahead of her, it suddenly hit her that there was a little bit of leftover wine from the office party a few days ago. 

_ “It’s not like anyone will realize it’s gone,”  _ she thought to herself. 

As she was about to use her wand to wave over the wine and goblet, she decided instead to get up and get it herself. After all, she could use a small break and her legs were stiff from sitting for so long. She made her way over to grab a glass along with the wine. 

She quickly finished a glass and continued with whatever paperwork that she was trying to finish. One glass soon became two and before she knew it, she was quite tipsy. She cleared her paperwork off the desk so as to not spill any wine on it. She was about to send the bottle to the trash, but realized that she was too drunk to do so. As she got up from her chair, she felt the floor go in circles and had to grab onto her desk to steady herself. 

_ “Luckily no one is here,”  _ she thought to herself foggily. 

She glanced up at the clock and realized it was seven PM

She slowly wobbled to the trash can and back using her desk and then wall for support. Before heading out, she realized that there was still a memo she needed to send to her boss. She quickly scribbled it down and sent it with the office owl. She then grabbed some Floo powder and stumbled to the fireplace before slurring, “Lily’s Apartment.”

_ “Shit, I must have drunk more than I thought.” _

While not possessing a super high tolerance, Lily prided herself on not being a complete lightweight. After stumbling into her apartment, she made it to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Lily quickly drank a glass to calm herself while turning on the television to see what was there. She browsed through various channels before she felt confident enough to change into her pajamas. 

As she sat back down on the couch, she heard a knock on her door. She immediately reached for her wand, as she was not expecting any visitors. 

“Who is it?” she asked, trying to sound confident.

“It’s me Cormac.”

She was surprised as Cormac had never really contacted her outside of work, let alone visited her apartment. Plus, she thought she detected a tone of anger in his voice.

She blushed as she felt a small wave of arousal pass through her as she thought of other things he could command her to do in that tone. 

_ “Bloody alcohol,” _ she thought to herself. Little did she realize that this was nothing compared to what was to come. 

She gathered herself best she could, hoping her foggy thoughts would not embarrass her in front of her boss.  She opened the door and had to hold her breath.

He was all dressed up as if he was coming from a formal event. He was wearing a well-tailored navy blue suit with a matching blue tie and a gray shirt underneath that fit him perfectly. A wave of desire raced through her body as she took in his appearance. Lily had always found him to be attractive, but it was only now did she realize how good-looking he was. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was how he was dressed. Or maybe it was both.

_ “Please don’t say anything stupid,” _ she thought to herself. 

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked, holding up the memo she had sent to him earlier. 

“It was an idea I”

“I know what it is. I can read after all. Why did you send it? I thought I had made it clear that you were to not work today.”

“I know, but I had some ideas and couldn’t resist. Plus, I didn’t”

“Are you drunk?”

“What?” replied Lily, not sure if she was irate at his repeated interruptions or his insinuation that she was drunk.

“Honey, your cheeks are absolutely flushed and you can barely stand up straight.”

It was only then did Lily realize that he was staring at her intently, his eyes roving over her body. She looked down at herself and realized that she was dressed the opposite of him. She was wearing a large nightshirt that went all the way down to her thighs covering her shorts. While normally she would be a bit unnerved that her boss was checking out her legs, the alcohol had loosened her up and she even felt a surge of her Gryffindor courage.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“Don’t you? After all doesn’t your massive family all gather up somewhere?”

“Not anymore, plus I decided to skip this year.”

“Hence your attire.”

“And you look dressed up like you’re going to an event.”

“Well I was at a Christmas Ball before I was rudely interrupted by an owl from a drunk employee.”

“I’m not drunk.  I’ll prove it to you by standing without leaning against the wall.”

Poor Lily had underestimated her abilities because as soon as she removed her hand from the wall she stumbled forward before Cormac grabbed her. 

Electricity raced through her body as she tingled where Cormac was holding her. Her cheeks flushed as she felt his breath on her face. He smelled of something really nice, probably some expensive perfume he had worn. She looked up at him and realized how close they were, his lips inches from hers. 

“Mmm, you smell so nice.”

_ “Shit, I said that out loud.” _

Lily only had two options out of this predicament she was in. Option one was basically not happening given her current state and Gryffindor courage, so she moved to option 2.

Figuring she couldn’t embarrass herself anymore, she gathered all her courage, lifted her face up and kissed him. 

_ “I can just pass this off as being super tipsy, and hopefully he forgets this ever happened.” _

Initially stunned, he quickly responded with equal fervor. Her lips slid across his before he soon took over the kiss. His tongue traced across her lips prodding for entry. Lily responded by sucking gently on his lower lip before finally allowing entry into her mouth. His hands found her waist running up and down her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as she became fully lost in the pleasure, she remembered that her door was still open. 

Her cheeks were flushed when she pulled her lips away from his. 

“The door.” she whispered meekly. 

Realization hit Cormac before he shut the door and pinned her against it crashing his mouth to hers. Lily closed her eyes and clutched his shoulders with both hands as she responded to his kiss. She had only kissed three boys before but they were nothing like this. He expertly nibbled on her lips before pushing his tongue between her soft lips. 

He moved her right hand from his shoulder and pinned it against the door while his right arm found her bum squeezing it. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his length rock against her core through their clothes. 

She frowned as his lips left hers. She was now worried about what would come next. Should she lead him to the bedroom? Was he going to take her against the door? Were they even going to shag? Not to mention the lingering thought that he was her freaking boss who was snogging her against her door.

His lips made their way to her neck nibbling on her pale skin. 

“Lily,” he moaned into her neck.

She knew that there would probably be a price to pay, but as Cormac continued licking and kissing across her neck, she realized she didn't care.

She yelped when he suddenly grabbed her hips and yanked her shorts and knickers down. 

Before she could even retort, his mouth was back on hers. His arms caressed her bum while he sent waves of pleasure through her body with his mouth. His right arm soon snaked around her thighs to the front touching her inner thigh sending ripples through her body. She bucked her hips higher telling him where she wanted him to touch her. 

“Impatient, aren’t we,” he whispered against her lips.

Her skin felt on fire as Cormac’s fingers slowly made their way up her thighs. 

Any other time, this would have been when Lily would have put a stop to it. After all it was still early enough where she could go to Aunt Hermione’s house. But when Cormac’s fingers finally touched her soaked entrance, she knew that this was the only way to end a stressful week.

Wanting to touch him she quickly started undressing him. She had no experience with doing this, and wished she had her wand on her to just strip him of his clothes. She could feel him chuckle against her lips as she struggled removing his tie. 

“Bloody hell, why is this so difficult!”

She was a bit worried as she didn’t want to come off as inexperienced to Cormac. Lily wasn’t sure what was worse, actually shagging her boss or coming off as inexperienced to him. Luckily removing his shirt was far easier, and she shucked his clothes to the floor. 

She caught her breath and took in his figure. Despite his age, his chest was toned and his abs were fit.

“Like what you see?”

She showed her pleasure by moving in for another kiss. Lily’s body ached with want as she wanted to devour all of him. She wrapped both hands around his head moving his lips downward to the slope of her neck as he finally inserted a finger into her. A sharp bite at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met along with the combination of his fingers sent her to the edge, but just as she was about to reach completion, he stopped moving his finger. She bucked her hips and moved her fingers down to his to bring her to completion but he grabbed her wrist. 

He silenced whatever she was about to say by dragging her to the kitchen counter and bending her over it. He spread her thighs, and she blushed when she realized that she was completely wide open on display for him. 

She could feel his soft trousers against her naked arse, but was getting worried when she couldn’t hear the unbuckling of his belt or the unzipping of his trousers.

All worries went out of her mind when she felt him lick across her clit. Lily let out a yelp and stopped being able to think straight as he licked and licked. His mouth was everywhere, lapping up her taste as he kneeled behind her. This was only the second time a guy had gone down on her, and it was so much better than the first. Her body was on fire as Cormac licked ferociously bringing her to edge before slowing down much to her frustration. Lily waved her arms wildly before finally grabbing the edge of the counter tightly. 

“Oh yes,” she moaned.

“Cormac please.”

She felt her legs start to weaken and give out, but Cormac grasped her thighs holding them firmly in place. She started moaning incoherent words as she was lost in the bliss Cormac was inducing. 

Lily screamed with pleasure as he ate up her release. She rested her head on the counter breathing heavily. 

“Now it’s my turn,” he whispered into her ear before moving his lips down to her neck. 

He teased his length against her entrance before finally entering her warmth. Lily, who was still recovering from the first orgasm, was overwhelmed by the sensations. He rocked in and out while his thighs slapped against her naked arse. 

Unlike earlier, he didn’t tease her this time and increased the speed of their coupling. She vigorously rubbed her chest against the flat countertop in rhythm with her hips. 

“Oh yes, Cormac!”

“So tight.”

He was thrusting into her with an animalistic intensity she never would have expected from her boss. The same man who managed to not lose control with belligerent foreign diplomats was now pumping maddeningly in and out of her.

She saw stars in her eyes and felt a wave of pleasure completely wash over her. He soon followed grunting as he came inside of her. After a few minutes she felt him get off her, and finally turned around. 

He brought his lips to hers kissing her deeply. Wetness started pooling up again as his arm slid under her shirt cupping her breast. 

“Let’s remove this shall we?” he murmured against her mouth.

He took off her shirt, and her nipples hardened at being exposed to the air. 

“Like what you see?” copying him from earlier. 

He responded by pinching a nipple causing her to yelp. 

Lily knew for a fact that she was too drunk on alcohol and lust to be able to navigate her apartment. Luckily, her apartment was clean and small, so Cormac had no problem leading her towards the bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and moved on top of her. 

“This can get out of the way,” said Cormac as he threw her sheets on the floor. 

“Hey, you better buy me new sheets.”

“Consider that your bonus.”

“That better not be my only bonus.”

“I think we have better things to do than argue about your bonus.”

To prove his point he moved his right hand across her stomach to her breast and moulded her flesh with his calloused hands. Lily moaned when he squeezed the flesh before exploring her other breast with his hands. 

He kissed down her neck and the valley between her breasts down to her stomach. He nibbled across her stomach sending jolts of pleasure through Lily.

“Higher, Cormac.”

She grabbed his head with her heads trying to inch it upwards. He licked up the valley between her heaving breasts before locking eyes with her. He gave her a quick kiss before finally taking her nipple into his mouth. 

Lily sighed with pleasure as his talented mouth licked and sucked on her breast. 

“Yes, yes!”

He was in no hurry, patiently lavishing her nipple with attention. With each suckle, Lily arched more into the bed thrusting her breast further into his mouth. He soon moved to the other side and treated the mound with equal attention. Pretty soon both her nipples were achingly hard. He brought his head back up before flipping them around such that she was now on top of him. 

He had a boyish look on his face as he took in the red-headed beauty that was straddling him. A thought went through her mind that this was her boss and what she was doing was highly unprofessional; however, they had already come this far, so stopping now would be useless. 

Lily bent down to kiss him, tracing his lips with her tongue probing for entry while his hands played with her hair.

“Cormac,” she moaned as his length grazed against her entrance.

Lily was completely aroused and didn’t have the patience for his teasing. She palmed his chest and finally sank onto him. 

“Oh god,” she moaned, and from his grunting, she could tell that he was feeling the same way. 

His arms reached up to play with her breasts. Lily continued slowly riding him enjoying herself while she pressed her palms deeper into his chest. She was in a dream-like state never wanting to wake up as she writhed on top of him. They soon fell into a rhythm with him pinching and pulling at her nipples while she bounced up and down on his length. 

“You ready, darling?” 

Lily could only moan as he increased his pace thrusting in and out of her. His hands grabbed her hips tightly as she wriggled atop him. 

Lily opened her eyes, and saw that he was enjoying this as much as she was. 

“Bloody hell,” grunted Cormac.

Lily couldn’t help but feel proud of the effect she was having on her boss. He was an experienced wizard who had probably shagged countless witches, yet it was her that was doing this to him right now. 

For the third time in the last hour, Lily came moaning his name. She wasn’t sure if she would ever feel anything like the sensations she had felt in the last hour. She felt Cormac ride her wave of pleasure as he came inside of her. 

They both didn’t move other than their heavy breathing. Unsure of what to do next, Lily just breathed heavily, but was saved when he brought her head down to kiss her. As she enjoyed the relaxing feeling, Lily realized that Cormac was still inside of her. She stiffened a bit, and Cormac looked up at her. She took the opportunity to roll off him though a small part of her just wanted to ride him as many times as she could that night. And forever if she was going to be honest.

As she laid on her side catching her breath, she finally grasped the full gravity of the situation. She had just slept with her boss. Work was going to be so awkward now. Lily was pissed at herself. While she was ambitious, she didn’t want to be known as someone who slept their way up. 

Plus there was the immediate question of what to do right now. Did he expect to spend the night with her? Did he want to continue this in the future? She was further unnerved by his silence.

He answered the first question by getting off the bed. Lily was ashamed to admit that she felt a tinge of sadness that he hadn’t at least asked to spend the night let alone cuddle. After the passionate sex they just had, it would have been nice to be enveloped by his chiseled body. 

She turned to face him, grabbing at bed sheets to cover herself.

“You’re going to cover yourself after that?”

Leave it to her boss to question her no matter the situation.

“Ummm, the Floo powder is over there, and I’ll see you at work on Monday,” Lily mumbled trying to avoid eye contact.

She hoped that this would be a one-time thing that both would pretend to have never happened. 

He stared at her with a look that unnerved her and said, “I’ll see you then, and we pretend this never happened.”

Lily’s cousins always told her not to take her work seriously and have more fun. Turns out working on Christmas had led to the most fun yet awkward situation she had ever had. 


End file.
